Loved You From The Start
by GhostOfMorty
Summary: Post-DTW: Clare and Eli both deal with the aftermath of there breakup; Eli finds out why he's so 'intense',Clare reconnects with an old friend,and Adam tries to give love another chance. Will it all work out, or will the never ending drama tear it apart?
1. New Perspective

**A/N: Hey, this is both Amanda and Tori, who are collaborating together to write a post- Drop The World story on what we think should happen when Degrassi returns this summer. Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

_"Don't leave me, please-"_

_"I'm sorry, okay, but I can't._"

Clare was awoken from the haunting memories by her mother, who looked at her with a concerned look over her coffee mug. "Sweetie, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet all break..."

"Oh... I'm fine..." Clare said unconvincingly. "I'm just not hungry." The thought of eating didn't seem very comforting with her stomach twisting into knots. Her mother just stared at her reproachfully, and Clare caved in. "Uhm, before spring break, Eli and I broke up..."

Her mom wrinkled her nose unintentionally. "That boy you were seeing?"

"Yeah..."Clare said with a nod. "I'm just a bit worried if I'll run into him today."

"That's completely understandable Clare, just stick with Alli, you'll be fine." Her mom reassured. Clare went to collect her bag and walked to the door, pausing when she heard her mom let out a gasp.

"I just forgot to tell you," Her mother said quite happily. "The Martin's have moved back to Toronto. Do you remember their son, Jake? You two were so close a few years back."

Clare was reminded of her old best friend, who she had almost every class with in elementary school and who made sunday school entertaining. She pondered over their families heading to the Martins' cabin every summer, and Jake's hopeless crush on Darcy.

"Oh, so is he coming to Degrassi?" Clare asked.

"Yes, I told his dad we would meet him at the office, so you can show him to his locker and classes."

Although she didn't like her mom volunteering her for things without asking, Clare was quite happy for this job. It would give her the excuse not to go to her locker, which was right beside Eli's. She could imagine him yelling at her, while Adam glared at her from down the hall. Not a scene she wished to be a part of.

When she left the security of her mom's car, the nervousness overtook her again. She felt as though everyone was starring at her; a feeling Clare loathed. Could everyone had found out about her and Eli's breakup? How they broke up? She kept her head up, and walked towards the office, where Mr. Simpson and a boy clad in a Degrassi uniform who she assumed was Jake were standing.

"Ah, Ms. Edwards," Mr. Simpson greeted. "I was informed you were showing Mr. Martin around?"

"Yes," Clare answered. She looked over at Jake, taking in his appearance. He was about a head taller than her, sandy coloured hair and similar facial features she remembered just a few years back.

Simpson nodded, then turned back into the office, while Jake grinned at Clare. "For a moment I thought you were Darcy," He commented. "Whatever happened to the glasses and long hair?"

"I got laster eye surgery the beginning of the year," Clare told him, as they began walking down the hallway together. "As for the hair, I cut and dyed it over the summer."

"It looks nice," Jake said, "So can you help me navigate around this school? I need to find my locker and my first period history class." Clare took his schedule from him, and lead him down a row of lockers.

Jake began unpacking things into is locker, Clare and himself sharing small talk about things that happened with there families. "So, where's Darcy?" Jake asked, and he locked his locker and hitched his backpack on shoulder. "She'd be in university, right?"

"Actually, she went over to Kenya, in Africa to do volunteer work for a semester. She found that she liked it a lot, so she's still over there."

"Oh, well, I can always remember Darcy being such a do-gooder." Jake said, grinning again from in front of the history classroom.

"Yeah," Clare smiled. "Well, here you are."

"Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?" Jake asked, shifting his weight slightly. "I don't really know anyone else... no offense..."

"None taken... You can just find me in the cafeteria, I'll probably be with my friend Alli..." Clare paused realizing how different that sounded. She usually spent lunch with her misfits, with Eli's arm wrapped around her while Adam teased them.

Jake interupted her thoughts with "Alright, see you," as he entered him class.

"Clare Edwards!" She turned around to see Alli charging towards her from the end of the hallway.

"Hey Alli-"

"Don't 'hey Alli' me! Who were you talking to? He was so cute! Is he new?"

Clare sighed at all Alli's constant questions. "Yeah, he's Jake Martin. Our families were very close when he lived here, and now his family has moved back."

"So, you two were close..." Alli said slowly, but she couldn't mask the suggestiveness in her tone.

Clare frowned "Alli, its not like that!"

"I'm just saying," Alli said as the walked to Media Immersions. "If your families are close, and you two are close... its kind of a given. He's really cute too!"

"Alli just stop!" Clare hissed, marching over to a computer desk. "Eli and I just broke up! I am not looking for a relationship, okay?"

Alli's eyes widened. "Oh, Clare! I'm sorry! Its just, you looked pretty happy when you were talking with him, and... I just want you to be happy okay?"

Clare smiled softly. "I know Alli, I appreciate it." The two began chatting about nothing in particular when Clare found herself face-to-face with Adam.

"Clare!" He said more surprised than a greeting. She was the one who avoided contact with him all break. "Can we-"

"We have to go to class," Clare interjected quickly, grabbing Alli by the wrist and pulling her into the Media Immersions classroom.

"I take it you haven't talked to Adam, have you?" Alli observed as they sat down at computers.

"No... I've been avoiding him. I can do without him guilt tripping me for breaking up with Eli."

"Do you really think he'd do that?"

Clare raised an eyebrow. "They're best friends."

"But he's your friend too, right?" Alli counter argued.

"Connor was my friend before I was with KC," Clare said. "And after he dumped me, Connor went off with him. I take it that friendships just don't make it through breakups. Besides, Adam is much closer to Eli anyway. Its fine, I have you, remember?"

"Yeah, you do!" Alli nodded her head enthusiastically. "But, I'm sorry you're going through all of this..."

"I'll manage," was Clare's replied before she started working on her Media Immersions assignment. The rest of her two classes passed by a blur, and Clare was more careful to avoid Adam, and find Alli in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Hey," She greeted and sat down. It wasn't too long before Jake sat down on Clare's right.

"Did you get lost?" Clare asked. Jake shook his head, while Alli gave a rather loud fake cough. "Oh, this is my friend Alli, by the way. Alli this is Jake."

"Hey," Alli greeted brightly, as Jake grinned in return. "How are you liking Degrassi?"

"I've only been here for almost 3 hours, but pretty good so far. This school has a decent looking basketball team I want to join!"

"You're one of those guys?" Alli deadpanned, while Clare gasped "Alli!"

"Hey, not all jocks are bad!" Jake argued.

"Clare and I haven't had the best luck with jocks, but maybe you could change our minds," Clare didn't miss the way Alli's eyes shifted between Jake and herself and scowled.

Alli began filling in Jake of all the crazy happening of Degrassi, while Clare glanced around the cafeteria, uninterested. She spotted Adam eating lunch with Sav. Eli wasn't with him. A number of scenarios filled her head of where he could be, each more unrealistic as the next. She half wanted to walk over to Adam and ask where Eli was, if he was alright, if he hated her. But she couldn't do that. Clare needed to let go with Eli. It just hurt even more that she had to let go of Adam as well.

_**Adam POV**_

Ever since Clare had basically fled after seeing him, Adam spent his first period wondering how things could have gotten so bad. He had always looked up to Eli and Clare as a couple. When all him and Fiona seemed to have were problems, all he wanted was what there relationship was like. But it was all over now.

Adam walked into the caf less than exuberantly. He stopped walking when he noticed Clare heading over on the other side of the room to sit with Alli. Just as Adam pondered where to sit, he spotted Sav sitting alone.

"Hey, man, is alright if I sit with you?"

Sav looked up and grinned. "Yeah sure, I could use some company."

Adam sat down opposite of him. "So, why are you sitting alone...? Every time I see you, your always with Holly J... aren't you two dating?"

Sav looked down and stabbed his fork into his salad. "We broke up."

"Oh," Adam said, feeling guilty for bringing it up. "Uh, sorry..."

"No... it's okay... we were going to break up at graduation anyway..." Sav said, although he still looked put out. "So, what's up with you? Don't you usually eat lunch with Eli and Clare...?"

"They... uh... broke up..."

Sav eyes drew wide. "What? Why?"

Adam didn't really know if he should tell Sav the full story about the twisted web of Eli and Clare's downfall. He didn't even really know the full story himself, only the information Eli had told him when Adam visited him in the hospital. "Well... Eli got really clingy..." Adam decided on saying. "And Clare couldn't handle it. That's what I got from Eli though- Clare's been avoiding me."

"That sucks." Sav commented. "Is that why Eli didn't come today? Couldn't face the awkward meeting in the hallway?"

Adam groaned inwardly at another thing that he wasn't sure he should tell Sav. Sure, Sav had been a pretty good pal, but he wasn't as close to Eli and himself. He didn't know how unstable Eli had become with Julia's death date approaching. "Uh...well... Eli's been going through a lot." Adam said carefully. " So, to help... his parents sent him to a therapy place... Oak Meadows... I think it's off the outskirts of Toronto." Sav couldn't mask the shocked look on his face, but Adam continued. "I'm suppose to visit him today, but I can't get a ride. Both my parents are working, and my brother can't pull himself away from his girlfriend to take me."

"I could take you," Sav offered. "I have to drive myself and Alli to family therapy after school, so it shouldn't be a problem. As long as your brother could pick you up."

"Really? Thanks man!" Adam smiled, having something to look forward to.

"No problem." Sav said. "Just meet me in the parking lot after school."

As the bell rang, Adam spent his third period class thinking of how to ambush Clare, so he could talk to her without her leaving. English was next period, and he knew she couldn't escape him then. Hoping to arrive early to cut her off, Adam bolted out of class and down the hallway. Not being very careful, he collided with a girl, knocking everything out of her hands.

"Sorry, sorry!" Said Adam, bending over to pick up the books the girl dropped.

"It's fine, " She reassured him, as he handed her back her stuff. Adam could help but notice that the girl happened to be extremely pretty, as if almost effortlessly.

"Uh.. Yeah... alright..." He stuttered on his words as the girl entered her class. He smacked his palm on his forehead. Why was he such an idiot? After what happened with Fiona, he shouldn't even kid himself. No one was going to look at him again.

Entering English class, Adam saw Clare and made his why over to her because she could notice him approaching. He sat up on the desk in front of her and coughed, making himself noticed. "Hey Clare."

She dropped the pen she was fiddling with, startled, and looked up. "Oh.. uh... hi Adam..."

Not wanting to continue with the awkwardness of the conversation, Adam bit the bullet and said, "Why have you been avoiding me Clare? I called and texted you like a zillion times over break..."

Clare sighed. " I just didn't to deal with it okay? Breaking up with Eli was hard, and I didn't want to deal with you hating me too."

"Wh- why would I hate you?"

"I broke up with Eli." Clare said, and look of pain across her face. "He's your best friend. I think its pretty obvious what you should think of me."

"I don't hate you Clare." Adam told her honestly. "I don't like that you feel I would take sides or something. I don't really know everything that happened between you and Eli but... I know it was hard for both of you. I am still your friend, Clare. You know that, right?

A small smile graced her lips. "Thanks Adam. I guess I was just worried you would be mad about me breaking up with Eli and things wouldn't be the same..."

"Its fine. Eli's getting better though... he's in therapy." Adam said offhandedly, wondering if it was alright to inform Clare of such information.

Clare looked more alert. "Really? That's... that's good."

"I'm going to visit him today..." Adam said, wondering if he was crossing boundaries. He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice however and said, "You could come with me... I know Eli would love to see you... You guys could talk everything-"

"Adam no!" Clare said, rubbing her temple. "I- I can't, okay? If we're going to be friends, you can't push me back to Eli, okay? We're.. we're not meant to be. Its not good for either of us. I'm glad he's getting better, but we're done. So, I'd appreciate it if you go to your seat now. Class is about to start."

Clare look really upset, and Adam instantly felt terrible. He wanted to be both Eli and Clare's friend. He didn't realize it would be so hard. As much as he wanted to believe they were forever a united front, he knew that they were broken.

* * *

><p>Adam waited outside the school, crossing his arms against the cold. It was chilly for early May, almost as if nature had decided to sync the weather with his personal life. Things just hadn't been the same since the crash; Eli was in an institution, he hadn't talked to Clare up until today. The one group of people who ever had truly accepted him was falling apart before his eyes.<p>

"Hey, ready to go?" Sav asked as he seemingly appeared out of thin air. "I wish I could come too, but family therapy awaits..."

"It's cool, man. Maybe next time," Adam said as they walked to the silver pick up. "Thanks for the ride, by the way."

"It's no problem," Sav said as he climbed in the front seat and Adam climbed in next to him. He shut the door and started the car before he said in a hushed tone, "How is he doing?"

Adam sighed. He wasn't sure if Eli would want everyone knowing that he was doing the opposite of okay. He had taken the breakup harshly, and wasn't letting anyone help him at all. "He's doing alright. His foot's almost healed by now."

"Oh, well that's good." The rest of the car ride passed with small talk, which Adam answered mindlessly. He missed the way things used to be; him, Eli and Clare all hanging out together. He'd give anything to be the third wheel again, rather than watching Clare try to go on like nothing's wrong and Eli spending his days torturing himself with "what if's" and wondering how Clare was doing. Before he knew it, they pulled up to the prison-like building.

"Thanks again for the ride," he said as he climbed out of the car and swung his back pack onto his shoulder.

"Like I said, no problem. Tell Eli I said hi."

"Will do. See you around." Adam shut the door, and began walking up the cobbled sidewalk to Oak Meadows.

_**Eli's POV**_

Eli smiled as Adam walked through the door. Oak Meadows was so boring and dull; he only left his room for his sessions. Of course he had other visitors, but seeing his best friend always made his day. Adam walked up to his bedside.

"Hey, how's everything going?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Eli laughed. "Better, now that I'm a few days from freedom. How's life on the outside?" He looked up at Adam, trying not to let the true intentions of his question show. He just wanted to know how she was doing. If she missed him.

"The same old. For once, things around school have been pretty quiet," Adam said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Eli knew Adam was trying to steer clear of mentioning the one person he wanted to hear about, but he didn't care. It would hurt to know what was going on with her, but driving himself insane wondering would hurt more.

"I guess there's a first time for everything. So… How is she?" Eli tried his hardest not to show his eagerness for information, but he knew he failed as soon as he heard Adam sigh.

"Eli, what do you want me to tell you? She's fine." He was frustrating Adam by asking about her every time he visited. It was a reminder to him that things had recently taken a drastic change since the crash, but Eli didn't think it was fair that he was only reminded by someone else's prompting. He was stuck in a living reminder of the stupid mistake he had made that cost him so much in one night.

"Sorry. It's just killing me to not know. I'm stuck in here every day, with therapists asking me a million questions, and CeCe and Bullfrog panicking whenever I don't put on a smile for their visits, and she's out there with a million guys who are so much better for her than I ever was."

"I know it sucks, but you can't let it take over. Soon enough you'll be at Degrassi and you'll be able to see for yourself that Clare isn't moving on yet. You guys both need space." Eli flinched at the sound of her name. Even though the breakup had been over two weeks ago, her name still felt like a dagger in his heart.

"I scare her. She thinks I manipulate her. Even with all the space in the world, it won't make a difference."

"You didn't manipulate her though. Like you said, a few more days until freedom," Adam tried to lighten the mood.

"It's not freedom if Clare wants nothing to do with me, and everyone's watching my every move."

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but a loud knocking interrupted. A nurse with a clipboard opened the door without waiting for a response.

"Mr. Goldsworthy? Dr. Cain would like to see you," she said overly cheery. Eli hated this place, and all the fake cheer. It just a sad attempt to cover up the fact that this was an institution and everyone here was analyzing you to find something wrong.

Adam looked up. He always seemed to be uncomfortable when nurses or therapists or doctors just barged in. Eli was more than used to it by now, but it always caught Adam off guard. "I should get going anyways, it's probably almost dinner time. I'll bring comics next time."

"You still want to come back after this fun filled visit?" Eli said, although there was a hint of truth in the joke. He always wondered why Adam came to visit when he was less than pleasant to be around. Sometimes he wondered how long it would be before he drove him away too.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Adam feigned hurt. "I'll see you later."

"See you." Eli turned to the nurse as Adam left. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>AN II: Will anything happened between Clare and Jake? Can Adam remain friends with both Clare and Eli? What does Eli's therapist want to tell him? In the next chapter, folks. Feedback is greatly appreciated, so review! **


	2. Move Along

**A/N: We are sorry for the late late update, we both have been quite busy! Since Degrassi has come back now, we realize our original storyline doesn't quite match up, so we have revised it. There will be certain aspects from the show in the story, and the rest will be things we originally planned. Also, thanks for all the story favorites/alerts and thanks to _GoldsworthyEdwards24_ for being our first reviewer! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

Eli walked into the large office that he'd been spending so much time in lately. It was decorated with the same false cheer as the rest of the institution. Dr. Cain sat in a large desk chair, and gestured for Eli to take the one opposite him. He sat in the seat as the nurse left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I have some important news to tell you," the doctor said.

Eli became aware that something was different. The doctor wasn't scribbling notes like he usually was. Something was wrong. He sat on his hands to hide their shaking as he asked, "What is it?"

The doctor hesitated a moment to clear his throat. "Do you know why you're here, Eli?"

"You called me in."

"Well yes. In a more general sense?"

Eli sighed. This doctor was always persistent, and definitely his least favorite of his numerous therapists. He looked down at his still-healing broken leg and various cuts and bruises from the accident. "I crashed Morty," he replied bitterly.

"Again, yes. Do you know what Borderline Personality Disorder is?"

Eli felt his heart drop. They had found something wrong with him. He was crazy. Relief that there was a reason he was the way he was and fear of what this diagnosis meant comingled in his mind. He tried his hardest to hide his conflicting emotions from the doctor. "Not off the top of my head, no. I have a feeling you're going to tell me though."

Dr. Cain looked him over for a moment, analyzing him. "It's a mental disorder that has many symptoms, most of which you show. People with this disorder often times have intense, but stormy relationships, usually caused by a fear of abandonment that is also common amongst patients with BPD. It usually is accompanied by other disorders, such as Obsessive compulsive disorder and severe anxiety, as we believe you have."

He could tell that the older man tried to break the news in the gentlest way possible, but it still felt like he was hit with a freight train. There was something wrong with him, something that would never go away. He would push people away again and again, just like he pushed away Clare and Julia, it was a part of who he was. He wished that they had made a mistake, that they had his file mixed up with someone else's. The truth was that he couldn't deny that he fit the profile. Clare, Julia, both relationships had been intense. Clare had even said it herself, and no one could pretend like either relationship wasn't without problems.

The doctor continued, "Now, I know that sounds like a lot and I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy. But there is medication that will help to control your anxiety, and through therapy you can learn more healthy ways to deal with your OCD and BPD."

Eli stared at him, this calm old man telling him that he was crazy without even flinching. What did it matter to him? He wasn't the one who was going to live the rest of his life with medications and therapy and never be normal. All he was to this man was another patient, another problem to be solved and then tossed away. It took a few moments for Eli to realize that the doctor was waiting for a response from him, so he just nodded and hoped it was the right thing to do. Clearly it was, because the doctor resumed talking.

"You'll be checking out of Oak Meadows next week and returning home. Unfortunately, you can't return to school until your medications are prescribed and your prescriptions are filled, so you'll be attending regular outpatient therapy sessions here until then. Once you begin school again, you'll have your parents have decided to enroll you in the group therapy sessions that your school offers. Of course, you'll still have a once a week session here until you seem to have adjusted to living with BPD. Do you have any questions?"

Eli just stared vaguely at the doctor. Medication for the rest of his life, therapy after school. As if all the students at Degrassi didn't already think he was insane after hearing about the crash, now they would all know it for sure. The worst part was that they'd be right. No one would treat him the same way again, they would all be scared of him. Or worse, pity him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "My parents know?"

The doctor smiled, glad that Eli had been listening somewhat. "Yes, they were in here shortly before you. They're still out in the hall, you're free to go see them."

Without saying goodbye, Eli got up and left. There were few people in the all white hallway, so picking out CeCe and Bullfrog was relatively easy. They were sitting on a small gray bench up against the wall. As soon as they saw him, they both jumped up. Before he knew what hit him, CeCe had wrapped him in her arms.

"Baby boy, everything is going to be just fine. You're going to be fine," she said as they embraced. Bullfrog walked over and joined in the little family hug.

Eli found a little peace now that he knew nothing had changed with his parents, and that they wouldn't be treating him as if he was made of glass.

"We're going to get you the best therapist, anything you need. Don't worry."

The moment was ruined instantly. Things wouldn't be the same anymore. He started to feel panic setting in, as the gravity of the situation hit him. He'd never be himself again, always a patient or someone to worry about. His hands started trembling, something that both his parents immediately noticed.

The hug separated. "I know it's a lot to take in," CeCe said with concern. "We're going to fight this though, you'll be okay."

"I won't be okay, I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life. I'm always going to be crazy."

CeCe sighed. "Baby boy, you aren't crazy. It's a condition you'll have to live with, but things will get better with time. The doctor said that most patients are able to live normal lives, once they learn the right coping techniques."

"That doesn't mean people won't think I'm crazy or treat me like I am."

Bullfrog and CeCe both gave him a look. "Since when do you care what people think?"

The only person he cared about what they thought of him probably hated him anyways, and was out living a normal life. Neither of his parents had been thrilled with Clare since the accident, so Eli just kept these thoughts to himself. "I don't. I just want to be treated like a normal person."

CeCe hugged him again. "When you get out of here, things will be more normal. I promise."

Eli doubted it, but hugged her back anyways. "Thanks." He could only hope that Adam would take it as well.

**Adam's POV**

Adam rushed into his last period chemistry class just as the bell rang. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried or how fast he ran, he always ended up barely making it into class. Today just hadn't been his day. He'd seen Clare talking to one of the new guys, and he knew he'd have to hide it from Eli next time he visited him. He looked around for an empty seat, realizing that the only one that wasn't taken was next to the pretty new girl in the last row, who turned and smiled at him. Things were starting to look up. He sat down as the teacher began explaining the lab, and returned the smile to his new lab partner. Once the teacher finished up a rather long and boring explanation, he turned to Katie.

"So, do you know what we're doing, or are we going to wing it?" he asked, not really understanding the lab himself.

"I think we're supposed to light the burner, and boil this," as she gestured to a clear liquid, "Mixed with this," as she pointed to some yellow powder, "and boil it. After we just have to combine it with water and record the reaction."

"Well, you definitely do a much better job at explaining it then Mr. Avery did," Adam said as he lit the burner. "You must be a genius to have figured it out."

Katie laughed. "I think anyone could explain it better than he did. We did this lab at my old school, so ingenuity wasn't a factor." She poured the powder into the liquid, and watched as the whole thing began to bubble and turned yellow. "We've just got to wait for this to stop bubbling before we boil it."

"Lucky me, I have the partner with the inside info. So what was your old school like?"

"Like any other high school, I guess. It wasn't anything special. Degrassi seems like a pretty nice place though."

This time it was Adam's turn to laugh. "It can be, but things get more than a little crazy at times. People here can't seem to stay away from drama." Such as his two best friends, where one was in a mental institution and neither were talking, or his step-brother who was meeting with a lawyer for accidentally killing someone. This information was kept to himself though, as it seemed a little too much to throw at someone he was just meeting. He looked at the liquid, which was slowly bubbling over. "Shouldn't that have stopped bubbling by now?"

"Crap!" Katie looked around to find some paper towels, spotting some across the table. She and Adam both reached for them at the same time, knocking over the beaker in the process and spilling the yellow liquid all over themselves.

"I am so sorry!" Adam apologized as he handed her some paper towels and picked up the half empty beaker.

"It's alright, I'm the one who didn't measure it out right." Katie said as she blotted at her shirt and a blush spread across her face. "I was a little distracted."

Adam couldn't help but smile, and blush a little himself. "Well you look awesome in yellow, and I think we can salvage our lab, even if we're wearing most of it." He set up the beaker above the Bunsen burner. "Now we wait."

"Thanks. So what is there to do around here?"

Adam laughed as he finished mopping up the last of the spill. "Nothing at all. Well, there's the Dot where people usually hang out." Things had been going so well, he just decided to go for it. "Would you wanna meet me there after school?"

Katie smiled. "It's a date."

Adam decided that today actually was actually looking pretty good. All his earlier friend problems were the furthest thing from his mind as he thought about his date.

••••

Adam walked down the crowded street, making his way to The Dot after school. He was excited at the prospect of seeing Katie outside of school, but couldn't help his insecurities from seeping in. Katie and himself had hit it off now, but that's how it always started out. It was similar to how things began with Bianca and Fiona; Completely fine until they found out the truth about him which complicated everything.

The door chimed as Adam strutted through, choosing to sit at a back table. Katie had yet to arrive, so he had a few moments to clear his thoughts. He glanced around the small room dejected until he heard a familiar laugh nearby. Turning in his seat, Adam spotted Clare sitting at a table by his with the tall boy in a red Degrassi polo and dirty blonde hair he had seen her speaking with earlier.

Peter had come over to ask him what he wanted to order, but Adam had turned a deaf ear. All he could see was this new guy leaning in closer to Clare, making her giggle, and she seemed to be enjoying it. They... they couldn't be _dating_ could they?

Anger prickled in the pit of his stomach. It didn't seem right, or fair in any way that Eli was stuck in a therapy center while Clare was off with another guy without a care. It made Adam angrier thinking how Eli had asked about Clare during his last visit; He sounded hopeful and obviously still in love with her. With all these jumbled thoughts clouding Adam's brain, he didn't process himself marching over to where Clare was situated, coughing loudly to make himself known.

"Oh... h-hey Adam," Clare stuttered on her words.

Adam ignored her awkward greeting, and cut right to the chance. "You know, I alway thought you were an understanding person, Clare. But this? You and broke up less than two weeks ago, and your already out with Pretty Boy over here?"

"Hey-" The boy interrupted, but Adam cut him across.

"But you don't give a rats ass about Eli, do you? As soon as things got tough, you wanted out! You don't care what he's going through now that you have some new guy- but it won't work Clare, because you and I know he's just a rebound-"

"Adam!" Clare said sharply, looking hurt at his outburst. "Jake and I have been friends since we were kids, and he just moved back to town so we were catching up."

"Oh," Adam felt instantly guilty. "Clare, I didn't mean-"

"Hey, I'm ready to go now,"Alli appeared and glanced at Adam. "Oh...hi Adam..."

"I'm... I'm just going to go..." Adam said edging away slowly feeling the awkward tension sink in. "See you at school..."

**Clare's POV**

Clare bustled around the kitchen, grabbing plates and placing them around the dinning table. Jake and his father had been invited to the Edwards' for dinner, welcoming the two back to Toronto. The dinner itself didn't worry Clare, it was the prospect of both her parents eating a meal in the same room that bothered her. The divorce had been fine for a while, until recently,when other things of the divorce had to be finalized which had caused more arguments than Clare would like.

Just as Clare finished setting the table, the door bell rang causing Helen to unnecessarily scream at her daughter to open it. Jake entered with his dad, who grinned widely at the sight of Clare.

"Clare Edwards!" He greeted loudly. "Is that you? I barely recognize you! What happen to your glasses? And you hair?"

Clare smiled coyly, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I cut my hair during the summer, and got laser eye surgery earlier in the year."

"You look very grown up,"Glen commented, removing his jacket along with Jake. "And your mother also tells me your in the gifted program at Degrassi? And in advanced Grade 11 English?" A blush crosses Clare's face as she blushes, with a nod. Paul claps Jake on the shoulder. "See, son? That's the kind of girl you need. Brains and beauty, not the ditzy girls up by the cabin!"

"Dad," Jake hisses, sending an apologetic look to Clare. She merely shrugs; It's not like her mom hadn't been implying the same thing to her when they were cleaning the house earlier.

"Ah, Glen you made it!" Helen said as she entered the room. "And Jake too, you've grown so much!" Helen lead them into the dining room, instructing Clare to bring the salad to the table. As Clare exiting the kitchen, she could hear her mother muttering under her breath about her dad's absence, and always being late.

It was going to be a long evening.

Randall has shown about half way through dinner, and Clare could tell by the way her mother's lips thinned as he sat down, she was less then pleased. Feeling the tension growing in the room, Mr. Martin drew Clare into conversation. " So Clare, I hear you very involved with extra couricular activities. Are you into cheerleading like Darcy was?"

"Oh, no, I joined the yearbook staff, and I am... or I was assisting with the play this year.."

"Why aren't you doing the play anymore, honey?" Clare's dad inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... uhm, well the two leads broke up a while a go... and I don't really know..." She trailed off. Clare had no idea what would happen with the play this year. She doubted Adam would want to be apart of it after the way him and Fiona ended, and there was the fact that Eli was no longer at school... and probably did want to direct a play with his ex girlfriend.

"Is it because of that boy, Clare?" Helen said. "You can't let one bad breakup control your life, sweetie."

Jake and his dad gave Clare a confused look, while her dad asked, "Breakup? What breakup?"

Helen shot her ex husband a look of disgust. "If you ever paid attention to your daughter's life, you will know that she and that boy she was seeing broke up."

"Mom!"

"Excuse me?" Randell shot back, raising his voice.

"I know for a fact you always work late during your week with Clare, and you allowed that boy to come over too- are you aware that our daughter is always dating delinquents?" Helen started shouting.

"How is that my fault?" Her father began shouting.

As Clare predicted, the dinner had turned into a nightmare. She ignored her parents back and fourth bickering and Glen trying to calm them down. Silently, she brought her plate and went into the kitchen with Jake following her from behind. "Sorry about this..." Clare apologized. Jake looked at her with sad eyes and asked, "Is it always like this?"

Biting her lip, " Lets go to my room, it'll be easier to talk up there." The two quietly made there way up the stairs into Clare's room, unnoticed by their parents. Clare sat down on her bed, while Jake settled himself down on her desk chair. "So... has it been hard?" He questioned. Clare raised her eyebrows. "I mean, " He explained. "Dealing with your parents divorce...?"

"Oh, it was hard in the beginning..." Said Clare, looking down at her hands. "I rebelled at first, but my parents were trying to make it easier for me. They take turns staying with me at the house. It's been getting worse though, because since the divorce is being finalized, they have to come on a agreement of the terms... they can never agree on anything."

"I'm sorry, Clare." Jake told her. She looked up at him, and blurted out. "Did your parents get divorced too? I haven't seen your mom..." Jake released a huge sigh, and lowered his head into his hands. "Uh, Jake?"

"Uh...yeah." He replied, not saying anything else about the matter. He looked around Clare's room for something to distract them from the voices heard from downstairs "So... ugh... what are these?" Jake said, picking up a pile of photos Clare had on her desk. Clare hesitated as Jake shuffled through the photo's of her and Eli which she had planned on removing from her room. "Is this the ex boyfriend your mom was talking about?"

"Yeah," was all Clare said. Seeing how happy she looked with Eli in each picture made her heart hurt. It was almost hard to believe how things has ended with the photos as constant reminders of what their relationship was.

"So... earlier to day... thats what your friend was talking about? He doesn't want you to move on?"

"It just... he is both of our friends... so its hard on him. He doesn't want Eli to get hurt. But, in all honesty, I don't think I'll date for a while... it just never works out for me." Clare confessed, glancing down at her and Eli's smiling faces in a glossy photo.

"You can't let a few bad times get you down," Jake told her. "I've dating quite a bit, as my dad may have said, and sometimes it doesn't work out, and you get hurt, but there are fun times, and those are really the time that count right. You just gotta take a risk." Clare glanced up into Jake's eyes, his words echoing in her head. Take a risk. She could only remember a few months previously, when another boy was telling her something along the same lines.

* * *

><p><strong>AN II: How will Eli deal with having Borderline Personallity disorder? Will something happen between Adam and Katie? Clare and Jake? Next chapter will include someone coming back to Degrassi... and possibly a date :o Review please! **


End file.
